


Don't Say Goodbye

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Forgive Me, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi smiles softly, brushing his knuckles gently over the pale cheekbones. In reply, a small, strained chuckle escapes Oikawa's lips. Neither of them speaks, not wanting to ruin the mood- they both know this won't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend @zyaku 
> 
> Thank you to @hotcocoa here on ao3 for beta reading this haha you're the bomb.com man~
> 
> The song I used is 'Don't Say Goodbye' by Skillet c: 
> 
> (I hope you like it Hell-senpai)

* * *

_ Yesterday we were laughing _ __   
_ Today I'm left here asking _ _   
_ __ Where has all the time gone now

* * *

Iwaizumi smiles softly, brushing his knuckles gently over the pale cheekbones. In reply, a small, strained chuckle escapes Oikawa's lips. Neither of them speaks, not wanting to ruin the mood- they both know this won't last forever.   
  
"Tooru," Iwaizumi finally whispers after what seems to be a century, "I'm sorry."    
  
Oikawa only laughs, a small bitter laugh that  doesn't sound right coming from him. "Don't be," he chokes out.   
  
"But-"    
  
"Don't, Hajime."    
  
Holding back a sob, Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa tighter against him. He presses his hand against Oikawa's stomach, his other hand still resting on his pale cheek. He moves the hand from his cheek to his hair, gently running his fingers through the soft locks. He presses down harder against his stomach, desperate to stop the red flow.   
  
He  knows it’s useless.  Knows it  won't  do any good. Help  won't  get here on time, and he  knows Oikawa  is slowly fading away by the second.   
  
And Iwaizumi  doesn't want that.   
  
"Tooru," he says again, fingers untangling a knot they had stumbled across, "You know I love you, right?"   
  
A sad smile stretches across Oikawa's face, "Hajime. Of course I do. An...and I l-love you, too." It  breaks  his heart to see Oikawa struggling with such a simple sentence. The way his body shook, face twisting in pain as he spoke.    
  
Iwaizumi closes his eyes, sucking in a breath to hold his tears at bay. But when Oikawa relaxes into his arms, his breathing evening out-   
  
Iwaizumi  lets a dry sob rip out from the back of his throat.   
  
"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Hajime," Oikawa wheezes, eyes fluttering closed. In any other situation, Iwaizumi would've noticed how long Oikawa’s eyelashes  are as they brush across his cheek. But no, all he  notices is the way Oikawa  stops breathing.    
  
Iwaizumi slowly removes his hand from Oikawa's stomach, nearly heaving up his dinner from before at the sight of Oikawa's blood coating his hand.   
  
Help finally  arrives five minutes later.   
  
Five minutes too late.    
  


* * *

_ I'm left alone somehow _

_ Growing up and getting older _ _   
_ _ I don't want to believe it's over _

* * *

 

Iwaizumi stands in the kitchen, body numb. Held tightly in his hands  is a mug with disgusting alien print on it. With shaky hands, he slowly takes a sip from the mug that used to be Oikawa's.    
  
It's been three weeks. Three weeks of bolting upright in bed, the image of Oikawa's blood  staining his hands. The image of Oikawa shaking, struggling to croak out his last words.   
  
He  dreams of Oikawa lacing their hands together. Of himself bending on one knee, cheeks flustered as he slips the ring onto Oikawa's finger. Of them leaving the restaurant feeling giddy and happy- their futures lying ahead of them.   
  
Of everything collapsing once they stepped into the night. Of the gun going off, of the guy snatching away their belongings, disappearing a moment later.

  
Iwaizumi  dreams of pulling Oikawa into his arms, hand pressed securely against his stomach in a feeble attempt to stop the blood. How he swiftly called the ambulance with his phone- lucky that it hadn't been stolen as well.   
  
He dreams of Oikawa surviving. Of them getting to have their wedding day. Of a life full of laughter and happiness- a life where they're together.    
  
He  doesn't realize  he’s zoned out until the mug slips from his grasp, crashing to the ground and breaking into multiple pieces. With a bitter laugh, he can't help but compare the pieces to the broken clumps of his heart.    
  
He doesn't bother cleaning it up. He wouldn't throw it away anyways, because that's  _ Oikawa's _ mug. It was a piece of Oikawa that he  can't throw out.    
  
A knock on his door causes him to look up, feet moving before he can decide if he really wants to speak to anyone. His hand grabs the cold doorknob, ready to open the door-   
  
But he just stands there. He doesn't turn the knob, doesn't open the door. Not even when the person bangs on the door.   
  
"Iwaizumi, I know you're in there. You can't just hole yourself up inside forever!" Hanamaki's voice shouts through the door. Ah, he should've known it'd be him.   
  
"Iwaizu-  _ Hajime _ . Come on. Please don't do this to us. W-we already lost one friend, p-please don't let us  lose another." Hanamaki's voice is desperate, pleading. Begging.  Iwaizumi 's not sure if he's ever heard his friend beg before.   
  
"Hajime," Matsukawa finally speaks up, voice cracking over the name. " _ Please _ ."    
  
Iwaizumi turns around and walks away from the locked door.    
  


* * *

_ Don't say goodbye _ __   
_ Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight _ __   
_ Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I _ __   
_ And although we knew _ __   
_ This time would come for me and you _ __   
_ Don't say anything tonight _ __   
__ If you're gonna say goodbye   


* * *

  
Iwaizumi grips the chain around his neck, exhaling heavily through his nose. The crisp winter air blows around him as he pulls the chain off his neck, kneeling down in front of the tombstone in front of him.   
  
On the chain  sits his and Oikawa's matching rings- the ones they never got to really use.    
  
He gently sits down on his knees, the snow soaking into his pants. Dangling the chain on his finger, he holds it up to the tombstone.   
  
"I finally got around to getting a chain for them," he chuckles, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"It's already been two months ... but it's ... It's really hard without you," he chokes out, rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand. "You've always been by my side. You- ... _ god _ , Tooru. You've been there since the beginning, you are in almost every memory I have. When my life started, you were there. H-how am I ... how I supposed to live without you?"    
  
He stares at the stone covered in snow, waiting for a reply that he  knows will never come. "I love you, Tooru," he says in full confidence, reaching out to dust away some of the snow from the stone.   
  
"Forever and always, alright? You're the only partner for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry fam hope it was okay haha 
> 
> Tumblr: Pigeon-Religeon


End file.
